Chances Are
by PlasmicFemale
Summary: A/L - No other way to go. Set after Larry leaves for detroit. Read it! *FINISHED*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't earn any of these characters, so don't sue me.  
  
This took ages before I eventually posted it, sorry its so. . .last season.  
  
It's purely Ally/Larry, so any Ally/Victor fans best stay away. I'll accept flames.  
  
This is a continuation from "Home Again", except it's done my way! Kinda like "Sliding doors" and "Run Lola Run". Different paths, it just depends on which one you take.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I love you, Goodbye."  
  
  
  
Elaine slowly placed the note back into the envelope. She glanced into Ally's office, where she saw Ally staring out of the window. She slowly walked to the door and knocked lightly on the doorframe.  
  
  
  
"Hey." She said. Ally slowly turned around.  
  
  
  
"Hi." She replied. Elaine was unable to make out any expression Ally wore. Saddened?  
  
  
  
"He's gone, hasn't he?" Ally asked. Elaine said nothing, but walked forward and hugged Ally as she broke down in tears.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
As much as she was hurting, Ally managed to drag herself into work the next day. She was determined not to think of Larry. She sat down and stared at the envelope that had been left there from the previous night. She leant forward and re-opened it. "I LOVE YOU. GOODBYE." She stuffed it back into the envelope and threw in onto the ground. She fought to hold back the ever flowing tears.  
  
  
  
"Ally?" John stuck his head through the crack in the door. When she didn't reply he let himself in and saw her staring at the ceiling. He shut the door behind him and sat down opposite her. They sat in silence for a while, until Ally said,  
  
  
  
"What the hell does "I love you, goodbye" mean? Why would you say goodbye if you loved someone? It doesn't make sense. Does he mean "I love you, but I'm willing to get over it just so we can say goodbye?" She finished and inhaled deeply.  
  
  
  
"I'm sure that's not it. Maybe you should go see him." John replied. He hated seeing her this way. And he had seen her this way a lot. When Billy died, he thought that would have been the worst. Who would have thought that Larry could make such a huge impact on her?  
  
"I can't go see him. I dumped him. You never try and work it out with a guy you just dumped. He's supposed to work it out with you!" Ally shouted.  
  
"Go see him Ally. Or you'll never know why he did what he did." John stood up and let himself out. Ally stayed seated for a while, before jumping up, getting her coat and leaving the building.  
  
  
  
She stood in front of the door of his office. Corretta must have been out for an early lunch or something, because she wasn't at her desk. Slowly she put her hand on the doorknob, and twisted it. She slowly pushed the door open to find.no one. She walked into the room. There was nothing on the desk. She checked the drawers, nothing.  
  
  
  
"He's probably at the airport by now." Ally spun around.  
  
  
  
"Helena." Ally looked at the woman that was probably the reason Larry wasn't with her right now. "What do you, mean?" She asked, not allowing her anger to get the better of her.  
  
  
  
"He left Ally. After the last few days, he just couldn't handle it." Helena was looking sympathetic.  
  
  
  
"Why would he leave?" Ally asked.  
  
  
  
"You were the only one keeping him here. He figured since he had lost you he should just go back to Detroit."  
  
  
  
"To Jamie?" Ally asked upset that she hadn't caught him before he left.  
  
  
  
"To Sam." Helena said. "He loves you Ally. I don't think he could go back to Jamie as soon as he left the one woman that would have made him happy."  
  
  
  
"If he loved me.he wouldn't have left." Ally said. "Do you love him Ally?" Helena asked.  
  
  
  
"I.yeah. I love him." Ally replied.  
  
  
  
"You dumped him." Helena stated.  
  
  
  
"Because he was with you." Ally started. Helena cut her off.  
  
  
  
"He was talking to me!" Helena stated.  
  
  
  
"About me! You think that makes me feel all peachy inside?" Ally said, her anger boiling slowly.  
  
  
  
"Ally. He had a good reason for leaving. And if you would stop feeling sorry for yourself, you would find him and find out what it was!" Helena opened the door and started to walk out of the office.  
  
  
  
"Why can't you tell me?" Ally asked.  
  
  
  
"It's not my place." Helena simply said, before walking out. Ally collapsed onto Larry's desk, tears in her eyes. The man she loved had walked out of her life. Now she had to find out if she loved him enough to go after him and find out why.  
  
  
  
  
  
R&R! I know that this particular Ally fan fiction site doesn't get many reviews, so just one would make me happy! So go on, make my day! 


	2. Chapter 1

Goes After him  
  
  
  
Ally stepped off the plane and slowly made her way into the airport. It had taken her two whole months to decide if she should come and find Larry or not. Eventually, she decided she had nothing to lose, and got herself on the next flight out. So here she was, Detroit. Home of Larry. It was pouring down by the time she had managed to get a Taxi and haul all her luggage into a hotel. Once she got up to her room, she collapsed onto her bed. How was she going to find him? She hadn't thought about that. She knew Jamie's phone number, she would know where he was. But that would give him enough time to come up with some lame excuses as to why he left. No.she had to find some other way of finding him. Maybe she should just call his mobile.but for the same reason she just couldn't.  
  
  
  
After some much needed sleep through the night, Ally decided to get out and have a look around Detroit. She stepped out of the hotel and squinted as the sun shone down on her. She made her way around, visiting different shopping centres. She eventually made her way to the nearest restaurant and sat down. She quickly ordered a drink, and sat and watched the crowd bustle around her. She went through her bag to get her money, when her hand bumped into her phone. After thinking about it for a second she gave into the urge, she grabbed it and dialled the number she had engraved in her head.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" The all too familiar voice Ally had grown to love. She was unable to speak.  
  
  
  
"Heeellloo?" Larry answered again. Ally quickly plucked up the courage to speak.  
  
  
  
"Larry.?" She said slowly.  
  
  
  
".Ally?" He seemed confused now.  
  
  
  
"Um." Ally was finding it hard to remember why she had phoned.  
  
  
  
"Ally? Is that you?" Larry asked again.  
  
  
  
"Uhuh." She said softly.  
  
  
  
"Oh, okay." There was silence for a second.  
  
  
  
"Larry, we need to talk." Ally blurted out.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm listening." He said.  
  
  
  
"No, I mean face to face." Ally said. She didn't like the way he seemed to be so calm about this.  
  
  
  
"Um.we're not in that kind of position.to see each other face to face." He stated.  
  
  
  
"I'm in Detroit." Ally said.  
  
  
  
"Wha - Detroit?" Ally held back a smile. He had to break sometime.  
  
  
  
"Yeah Larry, Detroit."  
  
  
  
"Um, okay. Where do you want to meet?" His smug voice returned.  
  
  
  
"Well.I'm near a shopping centre." She glanced up at the nearest street sign. "Gilson Street." She continued. "I'm in a restaurant called the." She looked at the menu.  
  
  
  
"Rhine Café." She finished.  
  
  
  
"You're kidding." Larry said.  
  
  
  
"No, I'm pretty sure." She double checked the street sign. "Why?"  
  
  
  
"Erm, because I'm a few minutes away. I'll be right there." Ally heard the line go dead as Larry hung up.  
  
  
  
Larry quickly made his way down the crowded escalator. He had a small office in the building opposite the same shopping centre Ally had mentioned. He bought coffee at the Rhine Café every morning. He thought of the last time he had seen Ally, when he had left again. He hated doing it. He just didn't want to hurt her as much as he'd been hurt in the past. He thought he was in the process of getting over her, but hearing her voice on the phone and knowing she was so close to him.he couldn't help but remember everything. He pushed his way through the crowd till the café came into view, and he saw her sitting there. He couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again - if he actually fell out of love with her at anytime they were apart. He stood there for a while, until people shoving past him finally snapped him back to reality. He slowly walked towards her, not taking his eyes off her. She didn't notice him until he was standing right above her.  
  
  
  
"L-Larry. I didn't see you." She put down the magazine she had been reading and waited as he ordered himself a coffee and sat down. She watched him as he did this. She noticed the slight aging that had taken place in him since she had last seen him. She noticed the light pink shirt and dark blue suit. She noticed as he looked back at her and held eye contact for just a second.  
  
  
  
"So. What did you come all this way to talk about?" He asked. Ally didn't answer. She gave him a look that plainly said, 'You know why.'  
  
  
  
"Ally-"Larry started, but Ally cut him off.  
  
  
  
"I don't want any excuses Larry. What happened?" She broke eye contact and focussed on the table as she fought back tears,  
  
  
  
"I.I don't know." He said. "I just got scared." He also seemed to be focussing on the table.  
  
  
  
"You got scared? You think I wasn't scared Larry? You think the idea of being totally in love with someone doesn't scare me? You think the fact that I didn't think I could live without you didn't scare me?" Everything Ally had promised herself she wouldn't tell him slipped out. A single tear fell down her face.  
  
  
  
"You think you were the only one affected by this? I left because I thought it was the best thing for you!" Larry said, surprised by Ally's outburst.  
  
  
  
"How was that the best thing for me?" Ally asked.  
  
  
  
"Ally, I wasn't going to be the one that made you afraid to commit. That's happened to me. You know that. I wasn't going to be the one to put you through that." He said.  
  
  
  
"So you ran." Ally said. "You ran from me." There was more silence.  
  
  
  
"It wasn't you." He reached for her hand. She didn't resist as he held onto it. "It was me. All along it was me. How could I have been so stupid to think it would be easy to just waltz into another relationship!" He seemed to be talking to himself now.  
  
  
  
"Was that all it was to you? Another relationship?" Ally asked, removing her hand from his grasp.  
  
  
  
"No.I.I loved you. I still do. It's just the thought of it all happening again. The thought of everything slowly deteriorating till there's nothing left in the marriage, not even the love." He said. Once again silence filled the air.  
  
  
  
"Not always. If you had enough faith.that we could last.then maybe." Ally started.  
  
  
  
"That's my problem. I've lost all my faith." Larry said. Ally watched as he tried to hide a tear falling down his cheek. "I have to go." He said getting up. He started walking away when Ally grabbed his arm and forced him to face her. They stood there, holding eye contact while the crowd bustled past them. She handed him a paper napkin with her hotel and room number on it.  
  
"I don't think you have." She simply said, before turning and walking in the opposite direction.  
  
  
  
Ally stopped pacing around the hotel room for a second. She had been going over the conversation in her head ever since she had come back, but it still didn't seem like it had actually happened. It was around ten o'clock, but he hadn't called. She whacked herself on the head. Why had she given him her address? Did she actually believe he'd come? She had no idea. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. Her heart stopped. She slowly opened it.  
  
  
  
"Good evening. I was just wondering if you wanted to order something for breakfast tomorrow morning." The waiter said.  
  
  
  
"Um.um.no thanks." Ally said, not bothering to hold back her disappointment. She waited till the waiter had moved to the next room before slowly closing the door. A few minutes later there was another knock on the door.  
  
  
  
"No thanks!!!" Ally yelled. The person knocked again. "I said no thanks!!!" She shouted again.  
  
  
  
"I thought that's why you gave me your room number!" The familiar voice shouted back. Ally groaned. She opened the door, covering her face with both hands.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to come." She said.  
  
  
  
"I figured that." Larry replied. He reached towards her and pulled her hands off her face, and still holding them he said, "I was scared. I ran. I now believe it to be the biggest mistake of my life. Even my son thinks so!" Larry said.  
  
  
  
"You told Sam?" Ally asked surprised.  
  
  
  
"I tell Sam everything. He's like my personal therapist." Larry said grinning.  
  
  
  
"And what did he say when you told him I was here." Ally asked.  
  
  
  
"He told me to find you. And tell you how much I love you."  
  
  
  
"What about your lack of faith?" Ally asked.  
  
  
  
"What lack of faith? I'm now hundred per cent faith! After talking to Sam that is. . . " He said.  
  
  
  
"Larry.I don't know." Ally started.  
  
  
  
"Now you don't know? I thought you had made your mind up when you came all the way over here!" Larry said. Ally opened her mouth but he placed a finger on her lips.  
  
"I'm never, ever going to leave you again. And I know that's what I said before, but a lot has happened since then." He slowly lowered himself onto one knee and produced a ring from his pocket. "Ally, I'm willing to make this forever. Be my wife?" Ally took hold of the ring he was holding.  
  
"How did you get this in a few hours? It would've cost a fortune!" She asked.  
  
  
  
"I've had it for a while. A long while." He said standing up. "Was that a yes?" He asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot." She said grinning. She leant forward and kissed him. "I didn't come all this way for nothing. Of course it's a yes!" She finished. Larry grabbed her in an embrace.  
  
"I'll never let you go again. . . " He whispered.  
  
  
  
"I know you won't." She said.  
  
  
  
R&R!! There's still more to come! 


	3. Chapter 3

DOESN'T GO AFTER HIM  
  
Ally was pacing around her office, occasionally stopping and dropping her head. It was a late night and 2 months since Larry had left. She still hadn't gotten over him. It was like a consistent throbbing in her head where everything she thought of, or anything that someone said always led back to something Larry had said or done. She leant over her desk and opened the lowest draw, and pulled out a small photograph of Larry and Sam. He had seemed so happy.what did she do wrong? It was the question she asked herself constantly. Why had he left her? What had she done wrong? She never stopped to think what would have happened if she had gone after him. It was always what would have happened if he had never left.but she was slowly getting over him. One step at a time, or whatever excuse it took to convince herself that Larry was scum and that she didn't need him. She put the photo back into the drawer and grabbed her coat. She wasn't going to sit here and sulk as she did every day, she was going to go out.somewhere where no one knew her. She walked slowly downstairs and out of the building till she came to a small bar at the corner of the road. She went inside and ordered herself a soda. 'No alcohol.' She thought. 'I'm not that depressed. It's a new day.' She sat down and looked around at the few people scattered around. She dropped her head again. 'This is not going to work."  
  
  
  
"Hi." Ally looked up.  
  
  
  
"Hey." She replied to the guy standing above her.  
  
  
  
"The name's Peter." He said.  
  
  
  
"Ally." She replied cautiously.  
  
  
  
"I was wandering if I could buy you a drink or something." He said.  
  
  
  
"Actually, I have to go." Ally said getting up and walking away. She stopped herself.  
  
  
  
This guy was cute.and nice enough. Why let Larry get in the way of her life?  
  
  
  
"Raincheck?" She asked. Peter smiled.  
  
  
  
"Sure. Do you have a phone number?"  
  
  
  
"Erm.just pick me up here." She handed him her card.  
  
  
  
"Okay. Tomorrow? Eight?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"Sounds good." She said walking out of the bar. She smiled inwardly. She wasn't going to let Larry get in the way. She was over him.or that's what she hoped anyway.  
  
The next morning Ally stumbled into work late. She had forgotten to set her alarm clock, and hadn't ironed her skirt.she was slightly dazed. She walked out of the elevator, ignoring the eyes on her. Nelle giggled as she walked past. Ally spun around and glared at her. "What?" She snapped.  
  
  
  
"Oh nothing. Late again?" Ally said nothing. She shuffled past her and walked to her office.  
  
  
  
"Oh Ally." Elaine started.  
  
  
  
"Not now Elaine, people are giggling and staring.I feel.off."  
  
  
  
"About that." Elaine said following Ally into her office. Ally stopped at her doorway and turned around.  
  
  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Um.never mind." Elaine said.  
  
  
  
"Why does everyone keep doing that!" Ally yelled. She walked in and slammed the door. Then she spun around and was about to stomp to her desk when she realised that her chair was taken up by the oh-so-familiar man. Ally stopped and dropped the bag she was holding. She bent over, picked it up and put it on her desk avoiding eye contact.  
  
  
  
"Ally." He started.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here Larry?" Ally asked still avoiding eye contact.  
  
  
  
"I have a case." He simply said.  
  
  
  
"So you decided to drop in, why?" She asked finally looking up into the familiar eyes. He looked so.Larry. His dark purple suit and light blue shirt.  
  
  
  
"It's against Cage and Fish. Haven't you heard?" He said.  
  
  
  
"No, actually. I just arrived." At that moment Richard opened the door.  
  
  
  
"Ally.Larry, hey.Ally, I have a case for you. Everyone agreed that you should get it. He handed her a file and grinned. "Have fun". He walked out. Ally opened the file. She read it over, occasionally reading out loud.  
  
  
  
"Andy Perry. 16 years old. Suing his girlfriend 20 thousand dollars for emotional distress? What the.Why couldn't anyone else do this. Oh, of course. Opposing council."  
  
  
  
"Larry Paul." Larry finished. "Hi."  
  
  
  
"This is just great." Ally said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"Is there any chance of settling?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"Let me meet with my client first. We'll meet in the conference room say five?"  
  
  
  
"Sounds good. I should go." He said. "I'll see you and your client at five." He said getting up and opening the door.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. See you." Ally said. She walked around the desk and sat down. Her life just kept getting better. She breathed in. 'You can get over him." She tried to persuade herself, but it didn't seem to be working. "Argh!" She yelled. She grabbed the file and re-read it again. Then she phoned her client and organised a meeting.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that day, Ally and her client were sitting in her office. "So, Andy.what's the story?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"She.Jessica.dumped me." He said. Ally simply stared at him.  
  
  
  
"Why are you suing her?" She asked finally.  
  
  
  
"We've been going out for almost 2 years now. And all of a sudden she dumps me, for no reason. I've confronted her, but she doesn't say anything." He said.  
  
  
  
"Look, Andy.this isn't much of a case." Ally started.  
  
  
  
"Ms Mcbeal, I just want to know why. I love her.and she just left. It's not so much about the money, I just want to know why." He said. Ally looked at him.  
  
  
  
"Okay.we can try and find out. But this is not going to go to court. Her lawyer is.well.he's not going to let us get 20 thousand dollars because a girl dumped you. If that happened to everyone we'd all be rich." She said.  
  
  
  
"I'm okay with that. I just want to know why." He said.  
  
  
  
"Okay. Meet me back here in an hour, we have to see if we can settle this."  
  
  
  
  
  
R&R!! Just a couple more chapters to go. Review just to let me know you're there. 


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later Ally and Andy were making their way to the conference room. Larry and his client were already seated. "Hey." She said. Larry looked up.  
  
  
  
"Hi." He replied. "Let's get this done with then." They sat down opposite Larry. "Your client is suing my client because she dumped him." Larry paused and smiled.  
  
  
  
"What?" Ally asked.  
  
  
  
"What else? This isn't a case Ally, and you know it." Larry said.  
  
  
  
"Look, I just want to know why she did it! Forget the twenty thousand dollars!" Andy said.  
  
  
  
"Look, kid. This happens all the time. You just have to deal." Larry said.  
  
  
  
"Is that what you're going to tell Sam when he grows up? That you just have to deal?" Ally asked. Larry looked up at her.  
  
"This has nothing to do with Sam."  
  
  
  
"Mr Paul." Jessica spoke up from next to Larry. "It's okay." She turned to Andy. "I just don't love you anymore." She said. Ally looked at her. 'So lying!" She thought to herself.  
  
  
  
"You don't love me anymore, just like that. After two years." Andy asked. Jessica paused.  
  
"No." She said. There was silence in the room for a while.  
  
  
  
"Hey.it's okay to be scared of a relationship." Ally said.  
  
  
  
"What?" Larry asked. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
  
  
"She's scared. It's not that she doesn't love him.she's scared." Ally said.  
  
  
  
"I just don't know what to do.two years. And we're almost finished school. What happens after that?" Jessica said suddenly.  
  
  
  
"We take it as it comes." Andy said.  
  
  
  
"I can't.I just loved you so much.and it's not enough." Jessica started.  
  
  
  
"You go without it long enough and you realise it's everything." Larry said quietly, as if trying to convince himself. Ally looked up at him.  
  
  
  
"Well I guess this is over." Andy said getting up. "I'm sorry for all this. I knew it would never go to court, and it was basically a waste of time."  
  
  
  
"It's okay Andy. We won't hold it against you." Ally said smiling gently. Andy glanced quickly at Jessica who was sitting silently and avoiding eye contact, then he walked out. Ally turned to Jessica, then to Larry. Both were sitting as if in deep thought. Jessica was the first to look up.  
  
  
  
"I should be going too." She said. Standing up she offered her hand to Larry, who as if unconsciously, shook it. Then she held it out to Ally who slowly took it.  
  
  
  
"You know, it does get scary sometimes." Ally said standing up. Larry glanced up.  
  
  
  
"I know.I just can't handle it." Jessica said, bending over to pick up her bag.  
  
  
  
"Have you tried? Because until you do.you'll never fully understand the capacity a person has to love someone." Ally said, trying to avoid eye contact with Larry, remembering that he was the one that first said it to her about Sam. Jessica smiled weakly.  
  
  
  
"I'll remember that." She said. She shook Ally's hand again and walked out of the room. Ally collapsed back into her chair opposite Larry. She looked up and realised his eyes were still on her. They held eye contact for a second, until she looked away.  
  
  
  
"Did I say that? I forget." Larry said smiling. Ally smiled and looked at him again.  
  
  
  
'Stop smiling!' Ally shouted to herself. Still smiling she stood up and gathered her files. She was about to walk out when Larry grabbed her arm.  
  
  
  
"Ally.we need to talk." He said. Ally turned around.  
  
  
  
"About?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"I think you know." He simply said. Ally looked away and shook her arm out of his grip. "I can't.I have to go." She said.  
  
  
  
"Then when." Larry asked.  
  
  
  
"Oh jeez Larry, I don't know. Maybe two months ago." She said turning around. Larry didn't say anything, but held eye contact with her before looking away.  
  
  
  
"Ally, I." Larry started, but was cut off.  
  
  
  
"Ally? Are you in he.?" Peter stopped when he saw her and Larry in the room. "Oh, sorry. Your secretary said that you were in here." Ally looked at her watch and smacked herself on the forehead. She had forgotten all about her date with Peter tonight.  
  
  
  
"Um.yeah. Just give me a second." She walked passed Peter and into her office. Larry was taken aback by Ally's sudden exit, but got over it enough to extend his hand to Peter.  
  
  
  
"Larry Paul." He said. "I'm opposing council in Ally's case.and an old friend." He added.  
  
  
  
"Peter Owen. I've known her for about twenty four hours." Peter said accepting Larry's offer and shaking his hand. "Any tips?"  
  
  
  
"Don't get her mad, it will eventually nip you in the ass." Larry said.  
  
  
  
Okay, maybe more than a couple more chapters! Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ally finished tidying up her desk. She was slowly trying to buy time before walking back into the conference room. She eventually got up and walked out of her office.  
  
  
  
"Who was that spunk?" Elaine asked as Ally passed her desk.  
  
  
  
"Which one?" Ally asked.  
  
  
  
"Ohhh.you're right. And they're both after you, that must be quite comforting." Ally didn't reply, she just gave Elaine a look of disgust. She made her way to the conference room. She was surprised to find Larry and Peter in deep conversation.  
  
  
  
"So, what did I miss?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Oh, nothing." Larry replied with a grin that made Ally's insides turn all wobbly. 'Stop it!' She yelled inwardly.  
  
  
  
"Well, we should probably be going then." She said to Peter. "See you.sometime." She said to Larry before escorting Peter out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ally slammed the door behind her. Her night had been terrible. Peter was okay, but Ally couldn't stop thinking about Larry.it just spoilt the whole "Get-over-Larry" effect. She collapsed onto the sofa and closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
"How was your night?" Ally let out a small scream and tumbled off the couch.  
  
  
  
"Wha--?! LARRY!" She shouted.  
  
  
  
"What?" He said grinning.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here!?" She said pulling herself back onto the couch. Larry held up a key. "I need somewhere to stay." He said.  
  
  
  
"Oh no.no.no." Ally said.  
  
  
  
"Come on Ally.I don't bite." He said.  
  
  
  
"Much." She finished.  
  
  
  
"That was an accident!" He said. Ally smiled but quickly wiped the cheesy grin off her face.  
  
  
  
"You get the couch." She said.  
  
  
  
"Sure. I wasn't expecting anything else." He said. Ally shuffled to her room and banged her head on the shut door. "ARGH!" She shouted.  
  
  
  
"Are you okay!?" Larry shouted from the lounge.  
  
  
  
"Erm.yeah. Just stubbed my toe." She said. She paced a little before having a quick shower. When she returned to the lounge Larry was already under a blanket reading. She made her way to the freezer and took out a tub of ice cream.  
  
  
  
"Ice cream?" She asked Larry. Larry looked up.  
  
  
  
"Sure." He said grinning. Ally picked up two spoons.  
  
  
  
"What's so funny?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Ice cream? Was it that bad a night?" He asked. Ally grabbed Larry legs and pushed them off the couch making room for herself, and sat down.  
  
  
  
"It was.boring." She said.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm.he seemed okay to me." Larry said. Ally shoved a spoon of ice cream into her mouth and shrugged. There was an awkward silence between the two.  
  
  
  
"So.how come you're here?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"For the case." Larry replied.  
  
  
  
"For the case we both knew was a waste of time?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Uhuh." Larry said, taking in another spoonful of ice cream.  
  
  
  
"Oh." Ally said turning away. They sat once again in an awkward silence.  
  
  
  
"So, are you ever going to tell me why you left?" Ally asked suddenly.  
  
  
  
"Left? Oh, right." Larry said.  
  
  
  
"Well?" Ally asked again.  
  
"I guess.it's just because I'm a coward." Larry said.  
  
"A coward?" Ally asked.  
  
"A coward." Larry said again.  
  
  
  
"A coward?" Ally said again.  
  
  
  
"ALLY!" Larry said. Ally smiled inwardly.  
  
  
  
"How were you being a coward?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"I'm just scared of another failed relationship I guess." He said.  
  
  
  
"You were so sure it wouldn't work?" Ally asked.  
  
"I was sure that if it did work I'd be scared throughout the whole relationship that something would go wrong." He said.  
  
  
  
"You still feel like that?" Ally asked. Larry paused.  
  
  
  
"I don't know. I'm here.there has to be a reason for that." He said.  
  
  
  
"I thought it was because of the case." Ally said. Larry tilted his head and looked at her.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah.that too." He grinned. Ally smiled and leant her head against the couch.  
  
  
  
"Ally." Larry paused. Ally turned her head and looked at him.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, for everything." He said. Ally never said anything. "Is it too late.for us?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"Larry." Ally started. Larry cut her off.  
  
  
  
"I know leaving was the biggest mistake of my life. And I admit that, because you only truly understand what you have when you lose it.and I lost you. I just.can't imagine life without you. And I guess that's why I'm back. To get you back." Ally was amazed at his sudden confession. She didn't know what to say. She loved him.more than anything, but he had hurt her so much.  
  
  
  
"Larry, I don't know." She said.  
  
  
  
Larry stood up. "I'm going to go, give you time. . .to think about it." He leant forward and kissed her gently on the cheek before disappearing out of the apartment. Ally sat staring at the spot where he had been sitting, trying to decide what she should do.  
  
  
  
  
  
5 minutes later. . .  
  
  
  
Ally sprung up from the couch. She made a beeline for the door and opened it, almost stumbling over Larry who was sitting on the floor outside the apartment door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ally. . .I didn't think. . ." Larry stopped as Ally held up her hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't say anything. Let me say this. You told me once that if you go without it long enough, love means everything. I never felt that before I met you. . .I never felt completely. . .loved. I guess what I'm saying is that. . ." She paused. Larry tilted his head. Ally smiled. "I love you." He grinned and took a step forward.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You have no idea how much I wanted you to say that." Larry said as he got down on one knee. "Ally McBeal. . .can we make this forever?" He pulled out the ring box that he had kept since he had left Boston. Ally gasped as she saw the ring. She nodded, unable to speak. Larry slipped the ring onto her finger and pulled her into an embrace. "I'm never going to leave you again. . ." He whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know." Ally whispered back.  
  
  
  
The End. . .Or rather, the beginning of forever. See, some things may have several paths that could be chosen, but if it's right. . .they all lead to the same place.  
  
  
  
Well, I found that better than how the show actually ended, maybe because this one actually consisted of Larry! Review, if you're out there. 


End file.
